The present invention is directed to a hinge which includes a ratchet and pawl to permit an element of upholstery to move from a flat zero degree position upwardly to about a 90 to 100 degree position. The element of upholstery being discussed is a cushion that folds up to form a back rest which is provided on the stern of a recreational watercraft. Current designs do not allow for easy adjustment of seat and cushion positions for usage in sunbathing, installing waterski hardware, rear deck lounging.